Weird no, unique yes
by josie-696
Summary: Baby-Jo/Jo Hanson has always been the weird one to others but to one person she unique
1. meeting him part 1

Baby-Jo/Jo Hanson has always been the weird one to others but to one person she unique

**Weird no, unique yes**

**Meeting him part 1**

**Baby-Jo/Jo pov**

"Stop moving about pebbles or I will put you down"

"Ok but I'm so excited, I'm meeting mcfly" shouted pebbles right in my ear

"Stop shouting pebs, I would like to keep my hearing"

"Ok" she wisped into my ear but she keep on moving so I moved her off of my shoulders and onto the floor, she just looked at me so I just shrugged my shoulders at her and turned her around. We were in the line to meet mcfly at one of their meet and greets. Pebbles had bugged me to upgrade my account on their website from a monthly payment to an annual plus as soon as they said that the M&Gs were happening so she could go.

"Hay Baby-Jo there letting us in, come on let's go" pebbles shouted as she pulled on my arm

"Hay slow down we've got time" I said as she pulled me thou the people.

As we got into the room one of the organisers gave us a small talk about keeping calm and that we have 45 mints, as the organiser was saying all that I got my camera out and lyric book and made shore that pebbles had her program from the tour earlier in the year. We got told that the 4 guys were going into 4 different corners of the room. So pebbles and I head to Tom 1st.

When we got to tom we were one of the front people, so as soon as he said he was ready pebbles when straight out and hugged him, everyone around awed at her. She then went on to ask him to sing her program and to have a photo with him which I took.

"So who are you with?" Tom ask pebbles

"Baby-Jo" she replied still looking at him with a big grin on her face

"Who's Baby-Jo?"Ask tom

"She is" said pebbles as she pointed at me

"Oh hi" tom said to me

"Hi…mmmmmm… can you sine my lyric book for me please" I asked

"Yup….do you want a picture to?" tom asks

"Have a picture have a picture" shouted pebbles a me, some of the people around me laughed

"Ok I will have a picture" I said

"Yay" shouted pebbles; I laughed at her and patted her on the head as I passed my camera to the security guard tom had with him.

"Thanks" I said as I took my camera back from the security guard. I smiled at Tom as we left to go the next member.

"Who next then pebbles?" I ask

"DANNY!" she shouted and run towards his crowed of people

"PEBBLES!" I shouted after her as I took off following her.

"DANNY!" I heard her shout

"Ooff hello what's your name?" I heard Danny asks as I try to get thou

"Pebbles" I heard her say

"Hi pebbles how old are you?" Danny ask as I still tried to get thou to the front

"Five, can you sine my book for me please" she asked

"Of course, who you with?" Danny ask, I caught glimpse of him as he look around for someone to claim her

"Baby-Jo"

"Oh ok, where is she?" I heard Danny ask as I still struggled to get to the front

"Huh?" she said as she realise she couldn't see me

"I'm Here!" I shouted as I saw the panic rise in pebbles and as I got to front of the group. I saw relief come over Danny as I appeared, I smiled at both of them

"Do u want a picture pebbles?" I ask her

"Yes please" pebbles answered. Danny moved so he was down at her level more and posed for the photo.

"Thank you Danny, and can you sine Baby-Jo's book for her, please Danny?" pebbles said looking at Danny giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes I can" Danny said as he looked from her to me.


	2. meeting him part 2

Baby-Jo/Jo Hanson has always been the weird one to others but to one person she unique

**Weird no, unique yes**

**Meeting him part 2**

**Baby-Jo/Jo pov**

As we finished at Danny we went to Harry cos we notice he had a small group of people around him. As we walk to his group I saw Dougie looking at me and I looked back but as I did he turned back to his fan as she started to ask him something. As we got to Harry, he was talk to a fan who was saying he was the reason why she keep drumming and is now in a band that Is starting to play a lot of gigs, he signed her stuff for her as she talk. When he was finish his security guard asks him to talk to us next because I had a small child with me, which I thought was nice. Harry looked at me and smiled then to pebbles. He got dawn to her level and asks her name and how old she was and she replied. He signed her program and posed for a picture with her, as he stood up he look at me

"Do you want a picture as well?" Harry ask me

"Mmm… yer can sign this as well please" I reply as I step forward handing him my lyric book

Before I left to go to Dougie, Harry grabbed my wrist and lent into me and whispered into my ear that Dougie had been watching me the whole time that I been here in this room; I just looked at him and shook my head.

As we headed over to Dougie I had what Harry had said to me playing in my head, it had confused me. When we got to Dougie all pebbles could do was jump up and down with excitement which coursed her to land on my foot too many times for my liking. As we stood waiting I watched Dougie glancing at me from the corner of his eye every now and then, this made me start to wonder why he kept on looking at me, I made sure that I had nothing on my face or down my front. After 3 or 4 mints he finally turned to me and pebbles and smiled, I noticed it was a bit forced, like he didn't want to be there. He look from me down to pebbles and took the program that she was holding out to him to sign.

Once he had signed pebbles program and posed of a picture with her, he look back at me and held his hand out for my lyric book. As he was signing it I noticed that for once pebble was standing quitly off to the side, which made me more confused than I was all ready , It was like she knew something was going to happen , she just keep watching Dougie. It was Dougie who bought me out of my train of thought by asking if I wanted a photo.

After I had the photo taken I turned to go when I felt someone grab my wrist, I stopped. It was only when people started gasping that I turned around. It was then that I found….


	3. Meeting him dougie

The guys kept on telling me that I was going to be ok and that I not let every backup make me so depressed and that I should be happy for the fans and not so down in the dumps. It was all staring to get to me , all I wanted to do is scream at them.

We had just finished the 1st lot of fan for that days lot of meet and greets and I knew that I had upset Tom cos as soon as we finished the only look he would give me when he looked at me was a glare that could probably kill. This made me think 'yup I might be depressed but the fans are coming to see the happy Dougie, I should be the happy Dougie for them and it might make Tom stop trying to kill me with his eyes', as I thought that I turned and smiled at Tom who was glaring at the back of my head at the time, But I still had a nibbling thought in the back of my mind witch caused me to constantly play with the ring in my back pocket.

The time came for the next group of fans to have there meet and greet, and Flech gave use the same speech witch he gives us every time we do these things ( we practically know it of by hart). We walk out into the room we were using and that's when I saw her.

She had a Mohican, (which shocked me a bit) which made her stand out a bit more to me, I was not sure if the other guys had clocked her yet.

I did not know what it was about her that made me want to know her , It could of been because she had a little girl with her or that she seemed to stand out from every one els in the room. I watched her as she got her self and the little girl with her ready for when we started.

As we went to our corners, I watched her go to Tom first , part of me seemed disappointed that she went to him first, but I knew that she would come to me soon.

The next time I saw her she was racing across the room towards Danny following the little girl . I looked form her to Danny ,as I did I saw Danny stumble a bit . I guest the little girl had thrown her self at him, this made me smile.


End file.
